secretos y cicatrices
by Coolofthecool
Summary: cada uno tiene allí secretos allí cicatrices, ahora en español, (for english version go to my profile.)
1. Chapter 1

A / N Inspirado en 'Detrás de las fachadas "por percabethfantic, No, no estoy copiando ella y contará con otras personas en mi historia, el arte de la cubierta me bajé de la web. Así que si usted sabe que lo hizo por todos los medios me dicen y yo voy a dar crédito o hacerla caer.

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no sé por qué la gente necesita esto.

Nico

Nico estaba deprimido. Nada iba bien hoy. Había empezado con él despertarse tarde a una importante reunión de negocios, entonces él consiguió gritó delante de toda la obra, y disparó. Después de eso, él vino a casa para encontrar Bianca borracho ... otra vez. Ella estaba murmurando sobre un niño llamado Percy quien la ayudó; Percy tuvo que de la ayudó a llegar a casa. No podía entender Bianca; se había convertido en un borracho después Maria di Angelo murió pocos meses después de que su padre se fue.

En un edificio en llamas, que se incendió el ahorro de Bianca, que apenas escapó con su vida. Vivían en un apartamento totalmente pagado, con un espacioso tres habitaciones, que era el último regalo de su padre. Para su aportación, también pagó las personas que poseían el complejo de apartamentos a pasar por alto el hecho de que vivían solos y eran menores de 18 años.

Mamá estaría molesto con Bianca.

'Estoy quince años, no debería haber dejado la escuela para Bianca. Pero que tipo de debía a ella porque cuando papá se fue me metí en torno emborracharse y Bianca había cubierto para mí. Cuando mamá murió yo tenía una razón para dejar de ahogar el dolor, pero Bianca, ella no parecía importarle si bien y era casi imposible de pagar las cuentas con ella usando todo el dinero, 'Nico pensó para sí mismo.

¿Dónde había encontrado un lugar que estaba dispuesto a vender alcohol a una de diecisiete año fue más allá de él. Había conseguido todo su alcohol del mueble bar intacta de su padre. 'Bueno, sin tocar hasta que me lo bebí que es », pensó.

Su día no podía ser peor, pero lo hizo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para llamar a la puerta a ... 23:30? Hubo otro golpe vacilante, como si no está seguro de si deben ser golpeando allí.

Suspiro antes de tirar de la puerta: "¿Qué?" La visión que me saludó nada como yo esperaba. Había una chica de la edad de Bianca con el pelo marrón difusa y la piel oscura de pie, puño en alto como si estuviera a punto de llamar de nuevo.

"Oh, hola, soy Hazel Lévesque y yo estoy buscando un ..." Ella consultó a su papel, "Nicolás y Bianca di Angelo." Ella asiente con la cabeza como si estuviera satisfecho.

"Um, es Nico y por qué?" La miro con desconfianza; que mejor que no sea el nuevo vecino, que no se supone que mostrará durante un mes.

Ella tragos, "Tengo razones para creer que soy tu media hermana."

Parpadeo, "Ok", le digo. "Bueno, creo que se llega mejor en ese momento."

Abre su boca con sorpresa.

"Hay una habitación de esa manera," dije señalando el tercero nadie usa jamás vamos a hablar de la mañana, una vez Bianca sobre su resaca. "

Ella asiente con la cabeza, "Ok?" Sale a la luz como una pregunta. "Odio tener que decirte esto, pero lo que tengo que decir va a querer hacer que se emborrachan de nuevo."

Me encojo de hombros, "Ella es un borracho, y no va a obligarla a hacer algo diferente. Las sábanas son en ese armario, buenas noches."

Rachel

Se movían en la actualidad.

Los padres de Rachel pensó que sería molesto. Se pensó que tenía amigos aquí; sí a la derecha, lo único que tenía eran malos recuerdos. Se estremeció y siguió pintando un terreno salpicado de sangre en un callejón, una astilla de la luz del sol entraba en los ladrillos. Ella suspiró; que no estaba bien, nunca estaba en lo cierto. Se movían de un complejo de apartamentos en alguna ciudad, no podía recordar que mientras se cepillaba un poco de su cabello fuera de su rostro, salpicando pintura amarilla en la mejilla.

"Uf, no está bien." Ella puso una sábana sobre ella.

"Rachel, entra en el coche!" siendo el coche de su madre una limusina.

Sus padres pretendían que sabían todo acerca de ella, pero que ni siquiera saben su color favorito y mucho menos que. Heck, que pasaron cada segundo que viven en sus equipos de trabajo ... siempre trabajando. Ellos no significan mala, simplemente no entendían nada. No podía esperar a dejar esta ciudad. Sus padres habían comprado dos apartamentos; una habitación de una de tres dormitorios para Rachel engalanada con todo lo que pueda necesitar, aunque todos Rachel quería era pintar, y ahora estaban abandonando ella. Se había convertido en otro problema para resolver fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente derecha. Su apartamento estaba en un piso diferente. Alegaron que ahora ella tenía quince años, y que necesitan su espacio, por lo que le compraron un apartamento en el tercer piso. Por supuesto sus padres, siendo inmensamente rico, se habían establecido para el ático en el piso veintiuno.

Rachel suspiró otra vez; se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, suspirando. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por sus padres saber más que ellos no tienen una llave. Le dieron uno de emergencia a su ático sin embargo.

"Estaban aquí!" su mamá susurró con voz falsamente feliz. "Cariño te va a encantar su apartamento Es tan pintoresco pero queríamos reducir el tamaño de un ..." Rachel desconectó mientras su madre blabbed sucesivamente; era bastante un bonito apartamento, no pintoresco en absoluto, sino con la forma en que sus padres eran ricos podían comprar la torre CN en Canadá. A ella le gustó así que ella solo asintió junto a su madre.

"Y aquí tienes cariño," dijo finalmente, producir una llave que Rachel tomó sin decir una palabra. "Adiós", agregó mientras se abría camino hacia el ascensor.

El ático tiene su propio ascensor.

Miró a su alrededor su apartamento; fue agradable, las pinturas en las paredes eran horribles y Rachel inmediatamente se los llevó hacia abajo. Ella miró alrededor de la habitación principal que también estaba bien, notando que había una bañera de hidromasaje. Después de examinar las otras habitaciones y decidir que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con tres camas más, comenzó la creación de sus pinturas y cosas arte que sus padres pensaban que su estúpido para llevar. Ella empujó la cama doble en el segundo mayor ambiente a lo largo y estableció sus cosas pintura. La mayor parte de sus pinturas fueron oscura en estos días.

Ella acababa de cambiar de los paños que sus padres habían insistido en ella llevaba en sus pinturas habitual overol salpicado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Escuchó que fuera de la puerta por un segundo.

"Hazel, que no va a querer nosotros les molestar". Una re-Aprobar, "Nico Di Angelo, de donde yo vengo es de buena educación saludar a sus vecinos!"

Ella abrió la puerta; había una chica adolescente tal vez tres años mayor que ella, y un chico de su edad que nada parecía igual. Parecía ser un medio italiano y ella parecía ser un medio americano africano, sin embargo, tenía la misma mirada sobre ellos. La chica le dio un codazo al muchacho y él sacó una mano.

"Nico Di Angelo", y Rachel inmediatamente se apartó. 'Idiota', ella gritó hacia el interior de sí misma. Nico frunció el ceño y la chica le sacó la mano que Rachel sacudió.

"Hazel Lévesque." Nico se quedó mirando la nariz de Rachel y ella recordó que todavía tenía la pintura amarilla en él.

"Rachel Dare", dijo ella, con la esperanza de que no mencionar a mis padres.

"Bueno, hemos traído esto para usted y sus padres", dijo Hazel, hasta la celebración de brownies.

"Mis padres viven en el ático. Son asquerosamente ricos, sólo estaba otro problema. Yo vivo solo."

Los ojos de Nico tristes como si recordara algo. "Bueno, aquí, no dude en venir siempre que quieras", dice Hazel como Rachel intenta sonreír. "Esperemos que no me veo totalmente estúpido, no he sonreído en siempre. Desde esa noche, "ella piensa, teniendo la ofrenda.

"Adiós", dice Hazel y Nico asiente, y Rachel se da la vuelta y colocar los brownies en el banco de la cocina.

Hola esto va a ser una historia / comodidad realmente angustia sobre un grupo de adolescentes que sanan lentamente me encanta Percabeth tanto como la próxima persona pero está muy por encima usado, así que tendré sin mayores Percabeth quizás matices, pero no se trata de ellos. por lo que se ve en este orden Nico, Rachel, Katie, Travis, Lou Ellen, Conner, Lucas, Thalia lo siento si los personajes son un poco OOC pero es un Au ¿qué esperas, así que dime lo que piensas. Los capítulos tendrán más tiempo ya que me voy de.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie

"Y no se te ocurra volver en 'hasta la mañana!" mi madrastra, también conocido como 'La bruja' me grita, golpeando la puerta. Me acuno mi mano lesionada contra mi pecho. Ojalá papá no se fue tan a menudo y me dejes con ella. 'Su', siendo mi madrastra que siempre fue un ángel perfecto alrededor de mi padre, pero cuando era sólo nosotros ... así que vamos a decir que tengo algunas cicatrices. Ella nunca ha ido tan lejos como me bloqueo de la casa antes, sin embargo, en la noche de todos modos, y para qué? Derramar agua sobre sus zapatos; ¿Qué va a hacer, derrita?

Tal vez los vecinos "se me puso a dormir. Miro a mi mano. Está cubierto de sangre al igual que mi espalda, que es insensible. Después me cayó el agua en sus pies, ella sacó mi mano! Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso? Bueno, yo estoy a la puerta del vecino ahora; viven unos 200 metros de distancia. Lo suficientemente lejos que no pueden oír grito. Estoy de pie en frente de una casa de un piso con una puerta de color rosa brillante.

Así que hago lo único que puedo; golpee con mi mano sana, por supuesto.

Un segundo más tarde se abre la puerta, "¿Hola?"

Un niño respuestas; tiene el pelo rizado y ojos azules brillantes. "Hola Yo Soy-"

Nunca llego a terminar porque en ese momento él ve mi mano. él comienza a borbotones / "Oh, Dios mío ¿estás bien? Voy a Travis. Travis! Consigue tu pero aquí ahora!" Parpadea y mira a su teléfono. "Mira lo siento mucho, eh ..."

"Katie, Katie jardinero," Puedo proporcionar.

"Sí, um Katie, pero me tengo que ir."

Parpadeo; hay repente dos chicos con el pelo rizado.

"Claro", le escupí.

"Sólo tienes que ir y sentirse como en casa. Pregunta a Travis para ver a tu mano."

Asiento con la cabeza, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Lo he hecho suficientes veces como para reconocerlo. Lo hago a un sofá marrón de edad roto sólo apenas registrar el hecho de que ya hay alguien en él antes de que me derrumbo.

El primero que noto cuando me despierto es que el agua caliente se cursando mi cara. Eso es raro; la bruja sólo se me permite usar agua fría. La segunda cosa que noto es que estoy acostado y que hay un intenso dolor en mi mano. Mi mano! Abro los ojos a toda prisa. Estoy en un cuarto de baño azul que había visto días mejores, obviamente, acostado en una bañera, afortunadamente en mi ropa interior. La alcachofa de la ducha se señaló a la cara. Hay un muchacho con el pelo castaño rizado y ojos azules brillantes vendaje mi mano; al principio pensé que era el chico de la puerta, pero luego me doy cuenta de que hay ligeras diferencias. Su nariz es puntiagudo.

"Travis, ¿verdad?" Mi voz suena áspera y ronca. Levanta la vista, sorprendida, y se aleja de mí.

"Está bien, no voy a hacerte daño."

Yo fruncir el ceño; mi mente no está funcionando bien. "¿Por qué me duele? Oh," digo de repente, mirando hacia abajo. Mi cuerpo está salpicado de cicatrices. "¿Crees que he estado ..." Mi rostro palidece.

"Así que, si no son de ese entonces, ¿qué son?" -pregunta, volviendo a vendar la mano.

Me estremezco. "¿Era realmente necesario para despojarme?" Digo, tratando y fallando desesperadamente para cubrir mis cicatrices.

"Bueno, yo no quería que sus ropas se mojen. Pero yo no esperaba esto!" él dice, señalando a una cicatriz en mis costillas. "Y todos aquellos que están en la espalda!"

Me estremezco; los vio. Baja la voz. "¿Son de un látigo ?!"

Me incorporo.

"Mira, yo agradezco que me está ayudando y 'darme una ducha', pero me gustaría ir ahora." Me estremezco de nuevo, de pie, e inmediatamente caer fuera de la bañera y en los brazos de Travis. "Ok tal vez podría quedarse un poco más."

Travis asiente: "Yo soy Travis; ya conociste Conner ¿Cuál es tu nombre Oh, y aquí,.?", Dice, y me entregó algunos de PJ de gran tamaño que son probablemente la suya. "Me pongo cosas en la espalda ya."

"Katie, Katie Jardinero. Soy su vecino."

Él tiene una cara en blanco absoluta, y murmura algo acerca de gritar. "Sígueme", dice.

"Qué hora es?"

Travis mira su reloj, "3:30 am".

Asiento con la cabeza.

"Bueno Katie, dos cosas: yo te espero como panqueques y el color verde."

Lo miro, "¿Por qué necesitaría que gustar verde?"

"Panqueques verdes, duh", dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia, y tal vez lo es.

Travis (por la mañana)

"Travis Stoll!" el policía dice en voz alta, "alguien le rescató."

Suena sorprendido de que él era tan rápido. Sonrío, "¿Quién no querría para rescatar a esto?"

El policía, o más bien Quirón, pone los ojos. "Hablando en serio Travis, esta es la séptima vez este mes. No se puede seguir haciendo esto. Usted debe hablar con un consejero de aquí." Me entrega una tarjeta.

A Sally Jackson y Dioniso Wineberry

Los fisiólogos adolescentes, terapia de grupo

101 palma St. Newcastle.

"Gracias Quirón, pero no tengo depresión. Sólo una necesidad de broma."

Quirón suspira, "Acosar al público con bromas acabará con usted en una cárcel. Hemos de tener ella. Tienen sesiones de grupo, la gente que viene desde muy lejos para ir allí."

"Está bien, voy a seguir la tarjeta estúpido. Ahora puedo ir?"

Asiente Chiron, "Sí, a través de esa puerta. Creo que usted sabe el proceso."

"Travis, ¿qué le digo a usted acerca de ser arrestado antes de las 10 de la mañana ?!"

Pongo los ojos.

"Sí, Conner y estás como un perfecto usted mismo los ángeles."

Se ríe y se mete en el asiento del conductor en el coche.

"Sí, bueno, no vaya ser arrestado esta noche. Tengo un partido al que ir."

"¡Oh, no, no el partido del siglo Chris está sosteniendo eso es todo lo que has estado hablando de blabbing durante los últimos dos meses. ¿No será su" peor enemigo "estar pasando? Lou Ellen."

Frunce el ceño, "No voy a dejar que arruinar una fiesta impresionante."

"¿Por qué la odias más? Ah, sí, lo recuerdo," digo con sarcasmo. ". Ella te pranked en tercer grado y se enamoró de ella Amigo, usted debe obtener más de él; que ha sido lo que, diez años?"

"Nueve años, no diez", murmura.

"Enorme diferencia, ustedes son lo que? 17? Ambos estás actuando como tres."

Él murmura algo que no entendí.

"Hogar dulce hogar."

Nuestra casa es un bungalow con una puerta de color rosa brillante. "Así que ¿dónde está mamá?" La sonrisa de Conner muere.

"Se quitó de nuevo ayer mientras estaba recibiendo borracho."

Hago una mueca, "Pablo de nuevo?" Él asiente con la cabeza.

"Así que si no estoy autorizado para acosar al público, lo que supone que voy a hacer todo el día?"

"Encontrar un trabajo."

Sonrío, "Voy a whe-"

Mi sonrisa se desvanece al instante, "¿Has oído eso?"

Conner niega con la cabeza: "¿Qué?"

Yo fruncir el ceño, "Sonaba como gritar."

Conner pone los ojos: "Claro."

"No, lo digo en serio. No importa, es probable que sea nada."

"Por lo tanto, nunca me dijiste por qué estabas en la cárcel."

Niego con la cabeza y la sonrisa. "¿Quién sabía vertido leche en mal estado que convierte su pelo púrpura al pasar la gente es el acoso público."

Él sonríe, "Sí, nunca se hubiera pensado eso. Entonces, ¿qué hay para comer?"

"¿Por qué dices eso como que estoy haciendo?"

"Bueno, yo voy a ir ahora, así que no hace nada tonto y esas cosas, Travis."

Sonrío, "¿Te olvidas que el hermano mayor está aquí?"

De repente hay un golpe en la puerta, "lo conseguiré", dice Conner.

Enciendo el televisor; Oigo Conner gritar algo. Estoy a punto de levantarse y ver lo que es cuando una chica de mi edad con cabello castaño y ojos verdes a la sombra de la hierba viene. Se dirige directamente hacia el sofá y cae en un desmayo.

"Que?"

Camisa fina de la chica está empapada de sangre y su mano está cubierta en ella también. Conner es un idiota si no se dio cuenta de eso, así que le lleve a la mesa del comedor y poco a poco la cáscara de la camisa y los pantalones y examinar su espalda. Está absolutamente cubierto de sangre; que es un milagro que ella llegó a nuestra casa desde bien ... dondequiera que viene. Empiezo por la limpieza con un paño limpio y que lo cubre en una cosa que hace que sea costra rápidamente; algún tipo de crema. Le vuelvo una y fue entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo sucio que es y cuántas cicatrices que tiene en todas partes. ¡Oh, no debe haber sido ...

Me estremezco, y le llevo al cuarto de baño, y el punto de la cabeza de la ducha en la cara, y empiezo a vendar la mano. Estoy a medio camino hecho cuando. "Derecho Travis?" No sé cómo sabe mi nombre. Entonces me doy cuenta de que podía quedar mal, así que retroceda lentamente.

"Está bien, no voy a hacerte daño."

Ella frunce el ceño como tratando de descifrar un rompecabezas complicado. "¿Por qué me duele?" ¿Qué quiere decir con eso; ¿significa eso que ella no ha sido violada?

"Oh '' ella palidece visiblemente.

"Así que, si no son de ese entonces, ¿qué son?" Me pregunto, perplejo. Ella cambia de tema.

"¿Era realmente necesario para despojarme?" ella dice, tratando de cubrir las cicatrices.

"Bueno, yo no quería que sus ropas se mojen. Pero yo no esperaba esto!" Yo digo, que una mentira obvia es desde que sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Ella parece comprarlo sin embargo. "Y todos aquellos que están en la espalda!" Ella hace una mueca y mira hacia abajo. Bajo mi voz, "¿Son de un látigo ?!" Ella se sienta.

"Mira, yo agradezco que me está ayudando y 'darme una ducha', pero me gustaría ir ahora." Ella se estremece de nuevo se pone de pie e inmediatamente cae de la bañera y en mis brazos. "Ok, tal vez podría quedarse un poco más," ella murmura.

"Estoy Travis; ya conociste Conner ¿Cuál es tu nombre Oh, y aquí,.?", Le digo, entregándole algo de mi PJ ", que se desliza rápidamente en. "Me pongo cosas en la espalda ya", agrego.

"Katie, Katie Jardinero. Soy su vecino."

"Yo sabía que oí gritar", murmuro. Ella parece hambriento y cansado. "Sígueme", le digo

"Qué hora es?"

Me mira a mi reloj, "12:30a.m.."

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

"Bueno Katie, dos cosas: yo te espero como panqueques y el color verde."

Ella me mira con una expresión curiosa, "¿Por qué necesitaría que gustar verde?"

"Panqueques verdes, duh," me dicen.

"Así que Katie, eres el prójimo?" Me pregunto, salir del colorante de alimentos.

"Sí."

Añado a algún panqueques pre-hechos. "Así que, ¿qué te trae a nuestra humilde morada?"

Ella parece estar luchando consigo misma más de lo que me diga, y, finalmente, ella suspira.

"Mi madrastra me echó y yo estaba a punto de desmayarse."

Casi se me cae la masa de los panqueques en el suelo. "Su madrastra le azotaba?" Yo la tarjeta Quirón me dio la mano "Aquí, usted necesita esto más que yo."

"¿Qué necesitas?"

Bueno, ella me dijo que había sido abusado. Puedo hablarle de la cárcel y la mamá.

". El policía centro comercial me lo dio me han detenido siete veces, al parecer travesuras gente los está acosando, y bien, él sabía de mi madre." Hago una pausa por un segundo, preguntándose qué decirle.

"Mi mamá, así que es un criminal. Mi padre era demasiado, en realidad. Ella va empleos ... todos esos robos en el periódico, así es ella. Ella no viene mucho por aquí por lo que la policía no puede ver la casa veinticuatro siete, así que sí ". Me froto la parte de atrás de mi cuello con timidez. Le doy la vuelta los panqueques en un plato y las comparto entre nosotros.

"Qué hora es?" ella pregunta.

"5:48 de la mañana, ¿por qué?" Entonces me golpea. "No se puede volver atrás, ¿estás loco ?!"

Se muerde el labio.

"Katie, ella sólo lo hará de nuevo. Puedes quedarte aquí."

Ella duda que ella va a decir que no.

"Bien, pero sólo cuando mi padre no está allí. Voy a pagar usted alquila o algo así."

Sonrío, "su fina Katie, usted no necesita pagarnos nada."

"Ok, pero ¿dónde está tu hermano? ¿No debería estar de vuelta de donde quiera que fuera por ahora?"

"Sí, sí que debería ... se fue a una fiesta Probablemente solo se cernía sobre algún lugar de la casa de Chris;. Ese tipo se carga, ricos de su padre."

"Así que, ¿por qué me ayudas?"

Parpadeo: "¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que te ayudé."

"No sé ... estoy loco? Estoy viviendo con dos personas que nunca he conocido antes."

Sonrío, "Tal vez usted es una locura, pero que me vuelve loco también."


End file.
